World At War Zombies Volume 1
by TVheadonthebed
Summary: The story of a German scientist driven mad by his discoveries of the Universe. A spin off of World at War and what it should have been.


The day had started out nice enough as the morning was fairly cool with a nice sunrise. Richtofen excited for the day as he had finally gotten a good nights rest strutted into the lab. Dr. Schuster gave his a quick glance "Well you look like you're in a good mood today Richtofen." Dr. Schuster commented. "I don't know what it is but I think today will be great!" Dr. Richtofen exclaimed. Suddenly he realized that the Nazi flag hung over his invention. "What is this?" He asked accusingly. Dr. Schuster looked up "Our employers thought it would better spruce up the room…" Dr. Schuster explained. "Ugh, they did nothing to create this, they barely even gave us funding and now after they know it will work they take credit for it?! The hypocrites!" Dr. Richtofen said angered. "We could always throw some scienctific nonsense that goes over their heads so they think the fabric will affect the teleporter's efficiently so we don't have to look at it." Dr. Schuster conceded. "Never mind I don't have the time" Dr. Richtofen said as he pulled out his watch. "Alright let's test liquids today instead of plants, we should make sure liquids get transferred as well as solids if this is ever going to be used." Dr. Richtofen explained. Dr. Schuster moved a vat of water into the left teleporter and then started the warm up sequence. Lighting flickered off the tesla coils and the large metal blast door slid shut. Suddenly the double doors to the room flew open. Samantha, Dr. Maxis's daughter or otherwise known as Richtofen's pain in the rear, pounced in chasing after her dog fluffy. "Fluffy come back!" she exclaimed playfully. "Little miss it is dangerous in here." He said as he blocked her from nearing the teleporter. "What's that?" she asked politely. Richtofen deciding to throw her a bone replied "It's a machine me and Dr. Schuster are working on that will bring people far places in a matter of seconds." As Richtofen spoke to Samantha Fluffy neared the end of the teleporter as she smelt a bid of meat that Richtofen had tested to see it would teleport on day 3, after his initial success. Richtofen looking up noticed that fluffy had neared the dangerous inner workings of the teleporter. "Dr. Schuster! Grab the dog!" Dr. Richtofen yelled. Dr. Schuster looking up from his measurement panel rushed over as he saw the dog near the end of the machine. Fluffy yelped as a piston crushed her within the machine a blue light flashed suddenly throwing lighting at Dr. Richtofen who was thrown backward. Dr. Schuster grabbed Samantha as she neared the machine to try and rescue fluffy. Dr. Schuster led her to the hallway outside the lab and called for a guard to take her to her father, before grabbing unconscious Richtofen and dragging him out. "Richtofen!" he yelled despite the sound of metal on metal. Richtofen suddenly came to. He shot up bumping heads with Dr. Schuster as he re-entered the lab. All the gauges showed readings off the charts and measurements that could not be right. For once more Richtofen felt he could do nothing, the trenches of France came back to him as he remembered lying in a heap of mangled bodies after a British artillery shell hit his squad. He sat up gripping the side of the trenches, sweat pooling on his brow and arms, as he went to wipe his brow he realized it wasn't sweat he felt on his head. Blood had stuck to his face melted, and sticky, it stuck to him like old gum on the bottom of a park bench. He sat there in the trenches looking at his hands not moving, until someone came up to him yelling his name. "Richtofen get up!" a familiar voice yelled. Dr. Schuster grabbed his sleeve as he looked down at his hands. "Richtofen we have to go the machine is going to blow!" Smoke billowed around him. Suddenly Richtofen realized he was not in the trenches of the Somme but rather a science lab in Countryside France. His hands were not sticky with blood stuck on his hands and that he had to get out of here. Just as Dr. Schuster and Richtofen made their way to the door the Machine suddenly stopped. Without warning everything just stopped. Dr. Schuster paused confused as the readings on the panels read zero, technically it should be off but instead in front of the teleporter a perfect portal even more stable than the ones he and Dr. Schuster had made, was edged into the very fabric of time and space. Dr. Richtofen carefully approached it grabbing a wooden stick which they had used to describe how their invention would help the Third Reich conquer all of Europe and maybe more, Richtofen remembered Adolf Eichmann sneering and Maxis flustered and embarrassed as he quickly dismissed Richtofen for an "Abstract thinker" Richtofen prodded at the edges of the Portal to see the end of the stick burst into flames. He quickly blew it out. "Dr. Schuster get Dr. Maxis tell him we've had a breakthrough…" Dr. Richtofen said in a low voice. Dr. Schuster hurried off. Dr. Richtofen poked at the center of the portal to see that the stick did not combust into flames. Richtofen getting gutsy decided he would stick his hand in the portal. He slowly inched his hand in and then quickly pulled it out. His hand was unchanged as far as he was concerned. Then he stuck his head in followed by his whole body. He found himself in the streets of some foreign place, bodies piled up in the streets. German Soldiers and charred unrecognizable bodies lay before him. "Was this hell?" he thought. He decided he would re enter the portal. He was back in the lab, he heard the portal spark as the air encircling the oval caught on fire. He stumbled backward as a silhouette stumbled fourth out of the portal. Richtofen reached for his pistol, his face stiffened, edging back. A man fell out of the portal cut and bruised Richtofen caught him before he hit the floor. The portal began to shrink as fire engulfed the air where it once was. Richtofen pulled him away dragging the man out. The man wore a nazi uniform with black leather gloves. His face was burned and smoke steamed off his body. In his left hand he gripped some sort of pistol that glowed giving off a interchange of light. Richtofen grabbed the pistol from his hand as the man jumped up grabbing Richtofen's collar "Where am I?" he managed. His lips were burned with second degree burns. "France countryside… Axis territory" Richtofen muttered. The man eased a little "What time period?" he asked. "1940…" Richtofen replied. The man's face stiffened as he collapsed onto the floor. Richtofen checked for a pulse, nothing. Dr. Schuster bolted through the door "Did I miss it?" he asked. "I think so…" Richtofen muttered. He held the mysterious pistol the man had forced into his grasp before he died. He stood up as the man's hand dropped to the ground. Maxis walked in his brow furrowed. "God dammit Edward! I thought I told you to stop these experiments and to spend more time in the wunderwaffe project!" He said angered by hearing how his daughter's dog was dead along with one of the Third Reich's finest. Richtofen looking for some common ground then looked down at the pistol in his hand "But look Maxis the Third Reich wanted guns and they got one." he stifled. Richtofen handed the gun to Maxis. Maxis gave it a look "Is this a toy?" he asked. "Maybe?" Richtofen replied uncertain. Maxis rolled his eyes "Get this mess cleaned up and build the Third Reich an actual weapon, and for God's sake lock the checkpoint door so my daughter stops wandering in here!" Maxis said as he walked out putting the pistol down on the nearby table. Richtofen stood in silence. Dr. Schuster broke it "So business as usual?" he asked intent on replicating that event. "No I have somethings to do…" Richtofen said despondent. "What since when?" Asked Dr. Schuster alarmed by his answer. "Put the body in storage I have some theories to test." he said as he walked out. He paused. "Also tell someone to send some element 115 to my tent.


End file.
